


See the Light Through the Dark

by AAvery



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Breathplay, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex, no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAvery/pseuds/AAvery
Summary: Jongho knew very well how important stopping the end of the world as they knew it was. What he didn’t understand, however, was why they needed help from their deranged future-selves. He didn’t trust them as far as he could throw them, and he knew from experience that he could throw some of their smaller members pretty far. He wanted to interact with the other ATEEZ as little as possible. Especially the other Yeosang. That one just… unnerved him the most out of all the clones he’d met today. He looked exactly like the Yeosang he had come to care very deeply about but literally everything else was just so… wrong. The way he moved, slinking around like a viper ready to snap up his prey at any moment. The way he talked, his voice hardened and commanding attention in a way Jongho had never heard come from his mouth before. His eyes threw Jongho off the most, so sharp they didn’t miss a thing, seemingly staring directly into the core of whatever was unfortunate enough to catch his eyes. And for a good majority of the night, that unfortunate object of the other Yeosang’s full attention had been Jongho.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Jongho/Dark!Yeosang
Comments: 15
Kudos: 207





	See the Light Through the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even going to pretend to understand what the underlying story is behind ATEEZ's music videos so enjoy my very vague attempt at making ti work within my story. lol I'll leave all the canon deep lore building to the smartiny.

Jongho knew very well how important stopping the end of the world as they knew it was. Of course, he was one hundred percent on board with that idea. He liked living and would very much like to keep on living. What he didn’t understand, however, was why they needed help from their deranged future-selves.

He got where Hongjoong was coming from. Their future-selves knew how to manipulate time better than they did. They knew the signs of the impending danger that would ultimately lead to a world twisted and sick. They knew how to deal with the coming apocalypse because they had already lived through it once before and hopefully, they had an idea about how to stop it. The only catch was that in stopping this Armageddon, it would lead to their future-selves ceasing to exist. Well, the version of their future-selves that had sat across from them at dinner earlier today. Obviously, their future-selves had known that—the other Hongjoong had said it himself—but their reasoning for wanting to help was strangely noble despite this knowledge for such twisted versions of themselves.

“We’ve seen things. Horrible,  _ horrible,  _ things. Lost people that left us broken. We’ve done things we wish we hadn’t, there’s a good reason you and I are so different,” the other Hongjoong said, gesturing between Hongjoong and himself. “We’ve decided, as a team, that we’d rather disappear completely than see ourselves become monsters, shadows of our better-selves over and over again.”

Jongho’s group had reasonably been skeptical. Why hadn’t the other ATEEZ told them from the beginning that they were interfering for their own good? They would explain that they hadn’t come forward initially because they had thought they could prevent disaster by themselves but had quickly discovered they couldn’t. Jongho had still been less than convinced with that reasoning. Even if they had thought they could stop the end without their help, why did they have to be so openly hostile towards them every time their paths crossed? Besides all that, Jongho kept his mouth shut. It wasn’t his place to question his leader’s decisions. He didn’t have to trust the other ATEEZ in order to work with them.

So here they were. In a safe-house outside time and space to discuss the fate of the world. The other ATEEZ refused to tell them any specific details about what life was like after the end but all of them quickly decided that they didn’t want to know anyway. In the end, ATEEZ decided teaming up with the other ATEEZ was their best and only option if they wanted even a sliver of a chance at success.

Jongho still didn’t trust them as far as he could throw them, and he knew from experience that he could throw some of their smaller members pretty far. Besides all their earlier sketchy actions, there was something wholly unnerving about sitting across from an exact copy of himself. The other him had regarded him briefly, looking less than impressed before moving on to size up the other members instead. Jongho especially didn’t like how his future-self had stared at Yeosang. Jongho liked Yeosang, liked him  _ a lot.  _ He’d been waiting for  _ months  _ to tell the man, but the right moment hadn’t come along. He wanted to wait till their journey was done, keep as many distractions out of their work as possible. But if Jongho held feelings for Yeosang then surely his other-self did too. He really didn’t want to call it jealousy. Being jealous of himself felt silly; they were, by all regards, the same person, only the other was months older.

Jongho had excused himself the moment dinner was wrapped up. He went to claim a bedroom instead of continuing to mingle amongst the two groups. He wanted to interact with the other ATEEZ as little as possible. Especially…

“And just where are you going?”

Especially the other Yeosang. So, of course, it was exactly that person who rounded a corner just as Jongho approached down the hall. Jongho nearly jumped out of his own skin, pushing back the urge to turn and run screaming back to the group. The other Yeosang just…  _ unnerved _ him the most out of all the clones he’d met today. He looked exactly like the Yeosang he had come to care very deeply about but literally everything else was just so… wrong. The way he moved, slinking around like a viper ready to snap up his prey at any moment. The way he talked, his voice hardened and commanding attention in a way Jongho had never heard come from his mouth before. His eyes threw Jongho off the most, so sharp they didn’t miss a thing, seemingly staring directly into the core of whatever was unfortunate enough to catch his eyes. And for a good majority of the night, that unfortunate object of the other Yeosang’s full attention had been Jongho. When he’d first met the man’s eyes across the table, Jongho couldn’t help the shiver that went up his spine. The look on his face as he stared straight into Jongho’s soul had been downright predatory. The glint in his eye so mischievous it was vulgar like he was taking all of Jongho’s clothes off and having his way with him just by looking at him. If the real Yeosang had looked at him like that Jongho would have been positively into it but this… this alter just made his skin crawl and not in any way that was at all pleasant.

Of course, the one person he absolutely did not want to interact with was the one person who seemed dead set on seeking his attention as much as possible. All throughout dinner, the other Yeosang had stared at him, licking and biting his lips, eye-fucking him in front of everyone; he should’ve known that the man wasn’t finished for the night after dinner. And now they were alone together… Oh, running away was looking like a better and better idea…

“Isn’t the party that way?” The other Yeosang teased; his smile—a smile Jongho loved so much—was foreign to him, twisted and certainly boding ill for him. Everything about this Yeosang was sharper, infinitely more dangerous. From the way he held himself, to the way he looked, Jongho was torn between feeling terrified and turned on. Two feelings that were wholly unwelcome at the moment.

“I’m tired,” Jongho answered simply, praying that was a good enough excuse and the stranger with such a familiar face would leave him alone. Of course, he should’ve known better.

He tried to push past the smaller man but Yeosang wasn’t having any of that. He stepped in front of Jongho, pressing his lithe body against him, firmly stopping Jongho in his tracks. God, Yeosang was gorgeous; he felt so nice pressed against him like that… Jongho quickly took himself out of that train of thought. This wasn’t his Yeosang, he reminded himself.

“You don’t look tired,” Yeosang said before dropping his voice down to a coarse whisper, running his hands oh-so-slowly up his chest, voice lilting seductively. “Surely you can spare some time for me?”

Jongho steeled himself, grabbing the man’s hands and attempting to push him away.

“No, I’d rather just go to bed,” he said but Yeosang didn’t give up. With a surprising amount of strength, he broke himself free from Jongho’s grasp and wrapped his arms around his neck instead, pressing into him even more.

“Well, you’re in luck because that’s  _ exactly  _ where I want to be with you,” the man whispered, coming dangerously close to Jongho’s face. He tried to pull away, but the other man held him in place, a mischievous smile playing across his lips.

“Not interested,” Jongho attempted to brush off. Using more strength this time, he pried the alter away from him and quickly put more distance between the two of them.

“Now that’s a lie, you’re going to have to try harder than that,” the man tsked.

“And just how would you know that?” Jongho snapped back. He didn’t know why he even bothered; he was free to leave now. Leave and lock himself away in a bedroom safe and sound from whatever game this Yeosang was trying to play with him. He was about to do just that too, but then Yeosang began speaking again, voice mocking and clearly trying to goad him into staying. Jongho was playing right into his hands and yet he couldn’t stop himself.

“Because I’m not blind, Jongho. I’ve seen the way you look at him. It’s the same way my Jongho looks at me. Even after everything that’s happened, the sap’s still a hopeless romantic,” Yeosang explained, rolling his eyes as if he were annoyed but a small, reminiscent smile slipped through the mask.

“Why don’t you bother him, then?” Jongho asked, feeling a little strange talking about himself as if he were a different person.

“For the same reason I’m here with you,” Yeosang explained, mischief glinting in his expression once more.

“You mean the other me is with Yeosang right now?” Jongho asked. He really didn’t like the sound of that. Immediately, Jongho tried to go back the way he had come, back to the others to save his Yeosang from his twisted self. But he was stopped once again. The other Yeosang threw out an arm, hand slamming against the wall and blocking his direct path, startling Jongho enough to stop him in his tracks.

“Oh ho, not so tired now, are we?” Yeosang teased “Are you jealous of yourself? That’s what you’ve come to? Oh, my poor baby, it must be so hard being too much of a coward to tell him how you feel.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jongho snapped, going around Yeosang instead. Yeosang let him go but not without more mocking words following after him.

“I don’t, do I? Have you forgotten that I’m from the future? I know what happens between you and me.”

Jongho paused before leaving the man’s presence.

“It’s truly noble of you to not want to bother Yeosang with the stress of your feelings but let’s be straight with one another. The real reason you haven’t told him is that you’re afraid he doesn’t feel the same.”

Jongho whipped around, feeling positively infuriated by what this Yeosang had to say to him.

“How would you even know?!”

“Because you tell me, you moron. Once you finally get over yourself and tell me everything, there isn’t a day that goes by where you don’t tell me how much you wish you’d said something sooner.”

“I don’t have time to play your games,” Jongho decided, turning around once more.

“He feels the same way, you know, and he’s known for a long time about your feelings but says nothing for fear of abusing his hyung status over you. What a pair the two of you make,” Yeosang scoffed. Jongho stopped before leaving for a third time, surprised to learn this information. “Imagine his surprise when the other Jongho manages to get him into bed.”

“What?” He asked, anger beginning to replace his surprise. Yeosang smiled at him as if he had just won a grand prize.

“Can’t say I blame him, giving in to my partner’s advances. He’s so much more confident than you… so much more of a  _ man  _ than you are, even I’m having doubts about my earlier plan to seduce you. How pathetic. Can’t blame me for wanting something… Well, a little more. Perhaps I’ll join the other two. Oh now, that’d be a thrill.”

Something inside Jongho snapped, hearing all his deepest insecurities poured out in front of him by this fake, this imposter pretending to know everything.

Jongho flung himself at this wolf in sheep’s clothing, overwhelming him quickly and pinning him to the wall, an arm against the man’s throat, thoroughly caging him in. Yeosang gasped as he was suddenly slammed against the wall, but the noise didn’t sound like an exclamation of pain. Yeosang’s face erupted into a deep red blush as he gave weak attempts at escaping before giving up and gripping onto the arm against his throat tightly, neither pushing nor pulling it away from him.

“Shut up,” Jongho seethed, pressing his forearm harder against the man’s neck.

Yeosang’s eyes fluttered at the action, his lips parted as he panted for air.

“Jong—Jongho,” the man whined, arching his body off the wall to press against Jongho as much as he could manage. Suddenly, Jongho understood what was actually happening right before his eyes. Instead of threatening the man, something else entirely had transpired.

He jerked away from the man, once again putting distance between the two of them as Yeosang collapsed to the floor, practically heaving to catch his breath.

“Were you getting off to that, you sick pervert?” Jongho spat. The other Yeosang only broke into loud, mocking laughter.

“Watch what you say, Jongie,” he said. “Your Yeosang is  _ very  _ much into the same things I am.”

“You’re lying.”

“Why on earth would I lie to you when you already discovered one of your precious hyung’s kinks for yourself just now? No, Yeosang’s been hiding these little kinks for his entire life, only to be shared with you when the time was right.”

Jongho had just seen all the evidence, felt it pressed against his thigh. This Yeosang and the one he’d always known were technically the same person.

“What do you want from me?” Jongho asked instead, desperately trying to piece together what was happening,  _ why  _ this was happening. “Why tell me all this?”

“Because I think ruining your innocence would be such a thrill, something that I didn’t appreciate enough the first time,” the man explained, picking himself off the ground with shaky legs.

“The… The first time?” Jongho found himself asking, curiosity getting the better of him.

“Oh now I’ve piqued your interest,” the man laughed, grabbing his neck to soothe where Jongho had harshly pressed against him. “Yes, there’s a first time and a second and a third and so many more after that.”

The man walked up to Jongho again, hips swaying ever so seductively. Jongho didn’t stop him this time, letting the other Yeosang press himself against his chest, practically wrapping around him.

“I could teach you everything that your precious Yeosang likes in the bedroom. Wouldn’t you like to know? If we succeed tomorrow, I’ll cease to exist. But if you’re worried about Yeosang freaking out over sleeping with me, I wouldn’t. I  _ am  _ him after all and he’ll be doing the same thing with my Jongho anyway.”

Jongho stayed where he was, letting the other Yeosang run his hands all up and down his chest. The other man leaned in close, so close that Jongho could smell the champagne on his breath, see every fleck of black and gold in the man’s brown eyes. Before Jongho could even contemplate coming to a decision, Yeosang made it for him, leaning forward a short distance and kissing him gently.

Jongho didn’t react at first, torn between pushing the man away and giving in to all his temptations. The kiss was surprisingly sweet, something Jongho would expect from his Yeosang: innocent and gentle. It felt so good, so lovely to finally share a kiss with the man of his dreams; he wanted nothing more than to give in. To wrap his arms around the smaller man, to pull him close and return this sweet kiss, to cherish the man that he’d been in love with for months in every way he deserved. But this wasn’t Yeosang, not his Yeosang anyway. They shared the same face, the same past, and no doubt the same body but they were not the same person.

But even that, Jongho was beginning to doubt. They were practically the same person, weren’t they? Just this one had a few more months of corrupting experience. Jongho could still see his Yeosang in this one. The way he kissed him was so unlike anything he’d been expecting.

Of course, Jongho should’ve known that even this was apart of the man’s game. To lull him into a false sense of security with familiarity before striking hard, just like a natural predator.

Just as Jongho had considered giving in and returning Yeosang’s kiss, the man parted his lips and bit down sharply on his bottom lip and pulled. A groan of pain escaped Jongho’s throat, sounding almost like a growl as he retaliated quickly. Without a second of hesitation, Jongho grabbed the slighter man by the shoulders, whipping them around and throwing him against the wall once again. Jongho watched, entranced to see Yeosang’s eyes flutter closed in pleasure, a red blush settling on his face as Jongho felt a shiver go through the body pressed against him.

“Oh yes,” the man moaned. “Oh, that would drive your Yeosang absolutely insane. Please, Jongho let me show you more. We all could die tomorrow, this could be your only chance to make love to your Yeosang. Sure I may not be exactly him but on such short notice, it’s as close as you’re going to get.”

“Stop talking,” Jongho practically pleaded.

“Only if you’ll make me.”

He had a feeling that would be the man’s response, and he was prepared to retaliate. Just as the man opened his mouth to spew more poisonous words, Jongho dove back in, capturing the man’s lips against his own and easily slipping his tongue into his mouth. Yeosang let out a positively depraved sound at the intrusion, recovering from his momentary surprise quickly and returning Jongho’s actions enthusiastically.

This kiss was so different from the first one they’d shared. Where that one was sweet and innocent, this one was all teeth and tongue; pure want and debauchery.

Jongho was unrelenting, completely determined to leave the other man completely speechless. He’d show him. He wasn’t a coward. He was strong. If this Yeosang wanted it rough, Jongho would give him rough.

He pressed himself against the smaller man, forcing him against the wall hard enough that it had to hurt. Yeosang only moaned, hitching a leg up around Jongho’s waist, all the while their lips never left the other’s. Jongho grabbed the underside of Yeosang’s thighs, picking him up off the ground. The man reacted by latching onto him, wrapping his legs around his waist and whining as his groin connected with Jongho’s. He was a little surprised to find out just how hard the other was, pressing against his own semi incessantly.

Their lips moved frantically. Jongho only barely remembered to breathe in between swirling his tongue all throughout Yeosang’s mouth, hands gripping Jongho’s jacket tightly. He arched off the wall, desperately trying to add some friction between their bodies but Jongho didn’t move, letting the other only get what he could from his limited mobility.

“P-Please,” the man begged, using a brief moment where Jongho had pulled away to turn his head and escape more bruising kisses. Jongho was having none of that. He hitched Yeosang up a little higher, maneuvering a hand under his ass and using his other hand to grab the man’s face. Forcefully, he turned Yeosang’s head back to face him. The man’s eyes were wide, pupils were blown out in lust. His face was a shade of scarlet, his lips even redder, swollen and parted as he panted for air. Jongho  _ really  _ liked the sight before him; it gave him such a thrill to know that he had caused all of It. And if this look was appealing on this Yeosang, Jongho couldn’t wait to see it on his Yeosang’s.

He’d always imagined his first time with Yeosang to be a sweet and slow encounter. But this, fast and rough, he decided, would be a thrill too. His first time with the real Yeosang could be the way he’d always imagined. He could indulge himself here; as the other Yeosang had said, he could learn something. He wanted to treat his Yeosang right when the moment came, give him the absolute world and if this could help him do that, he could make this sacrifice.

“Please!” The other Yeosang begged again; his whines bringing Jongho back to reality. “Please, Jongho… I need—”

Jongho shut him up quickly, swooping back in and shoving his tongue down his throat once more. He kissed him harshly, his hands keeping him in place. Yeosang desperately tried to move his body against Jongho’s but barely succeeded, whining sharply every time Jongho shifted even slightly. His hands moved up to Jongho’s face, grabbing his cheeks and holding tightly yet he didn’t try to stop anything that was happening. If anything, he was even more into the fact that he couldn’t move, that Jongho controlled almost every aspect of his pleasure and still wasn’t giving him anything.

Yeosang bit down harshly on his lips again, forcing Jongho to pull away from him with a grunt of pain. He tasted blood, swiping his tongue over his lips.

“Take me to a bedroom for the love of God,” Yeosang begged, voice high-pitched and revealing just how needy he was. “Before someone interrupts us.”

It was for that reason that Jongho agreed to his request. He’d never live down the embarrassment that would come from one of his friends finding him enthusiastically making out with one of the others. Especially if the person that found them was his Yeosang.

So he grabbed this Yeosang once more, both hands under his ass and easily carrying him away from the wall, down the hallway, and into the first bedroom he could find. He kicked the door closed as he went before throwing Yeosang off of him and onto the queen-sized bed in the middle of the room. Yeosang squeaked in surprise, taking a few seconds to get his bearings as Jongho made sure that the door was locked. Then, he turned back to the task at hand, throwing off his jacket and pulling his shirt up over his head as he stalked up to Yeosang.

“Look at you,” Yeosang purred, letting Jongho crawl on top of him and cage him in once more. “Such fire, where have you been hiding this passion? I’m beginning to see my Jongho in you.”

Jongho ignored his words, unbuttoning the man’s black jacket and pushing it off his shoulders. Yeosang helped him pull his own shirt off as well before throwing it on the floor with the rest of Jongho’s clothing. Yeosang’s sharp eyes raked up and down his body as Jongho’s did the same, taking in the familiar sight. He’d seen Yeosang shirtless before but never had he been allowed to touch the enticing sight. An expanse of lovely tan skin, he ran a hand up his side, earning a shiver through the body underneath him.

Yeosang tried to do the same, giving in to the temptation to run his hands all along Jongho’s bare chest. Upon feeling his cold hands on his skin, Jongho snapped back into action. He grabbed the man’s hands, forcing them away from his body before transferring both slender wrists to one hand and pinning them above his head. Yeosang fought him briefly but quickly discovered he didn’t have a chance at breaking free.

With some effort, Jongho unbuckled the belt around his pants and pulled it off. Yeosang watched him the whole time, an excited smile beginning to tug at his lips.

“Oh, my my, where oh where are you getting all these ideas?” Yeosang asked, playing at confidence but how breathy his voice sounded gave away how turned on he really was.

“Stop talking or I’ll gag you too,” Jongho snapped as he tied Yeosang’s wrists together with one end of his belt.

“Promise?” Yeosang quipped back, a devious smile on his face once more. He pulled against the bindings, testing their strength but the belt didn’t give, probably rubbing against his wrists harshly. Jongho ignored his words once more with a roll of his eyes. He moved down the man’s body, unfastening his jeans and helping him kick his shoes and the rest of his clothes off. He was careful not to give the man any of the attention he was craving despite Yeosang’s every attempt to rub against him.

“We’re going to need lube,” Jongho said, hoping the man had a solution to such a problem.

“Or you could go in dry,” the man offered. Jongho gave him an unamused look. “You’d be surprised how much pain drives me crazy.”

When Jongho proceeded to do nothing, Yeosang rolled his eyes, whining in annoyance.

“Fine, you killjoy,” he gave in. “My jacket pockets, check them.”

Jongho left Yeosang on the bed, going in search of his discarded jacket. Inside the left-inside pocket, he found three packets of clear lube. He crawled back onto the bed and tore one open.

“Do I even want to know why you carry these around with you?” He asked, squirting the viscous liquid onto a few fingers.

“Heh, the other you has quite the exhibition kink. Gotta be prepared for anything at all times,” Yeosang spoke up anyway. “Go ahead, disagree with me. I can see it on your face, but you can’t tell me that you wouldn’t have  _ loved  _ to fuck me against that wall for anyone to see.”

Jongho didn’t bother responding, pushing such an exciting fantasy out of his thoughts as he forced Yeosang’s legs apart with his clean hand. He rubbed a generous amount of lube, warmed by his fingers, around the man’s entrance. Yeosang shivered at the contact and when Jongho forced two fingers up inside him with no warning, he practically screamed in shock and pleasure, cutting himself off as he realized how loud he was being, eyes fluttering closed and legs spreading wider involuntarily.

“Does it hurt?” Jongho asked, voice almost taking on a mocking tone. He was surprised by how easily he’d slid into this dominating persona.

“Yes,” Yeosang whined, yet rolled his hips down against Jongho’s hand.

“Good.”

He thrust his fingers in a few times, slowly and with purpose. When he found what he was looking for, signaled by a spasm that went through the body underneath him, Jongho did everything he could to avoid that spot. He pushed his fingers in just enough to brush against the little bundle of nerves but gave him no other stimulation.

Yeosang whined when he realized what Jongho was doing was entirely on purpose. With every painfully slow thrust of his fingers, Yeosang would try to get them deeper inside him, rolling his hips desperately. But Jongho quickly put a stop to that. Using his free hand, he pinned Yeosang’s hips to the bed, stopping him from going any faster than the excruciatingly slow pace Jongho had set. He added another lubed-up finger inside the man’s ass as Yeosang begged for him to go faster, to give him more, to let him reach an even higher peak. Jongho ignored it all, continuing at his own leisure as he watched the delicious show before him.

Yeosang’s skin was flushed red from his face to his chest, sweat beginning to form all over, glistening in the dim lighting. His golden-brown hair was fanned out behind him on the pillow, already a complete mess. His face was contorted into a look of frustrated pleasure, his eyes clenched shut and his bottom lip between his teeth. He left his arms above his head, trying relentlessly to escape his bindings but only succeeding in leaving harsh red lines all over his wrists. His entire body was shaking, thrumming with just enough pleasure to leave him squirming and whining for more. His erection leaked precum, member colored a painful red that twitched every time Jongho brushed against his prostate.

“Jongho please, please, please! I’m ready. Touch me, fuck me. For the love of God, anything!”

“Begging looks good on you,” he mused, ignoring the man’s request. He continued, pushing his last finger inside and watching the man’s eyes roll back into his head as Jongho finally pressed against his prostate. He staggered the thrusts now, giving him only enough to keep him interested but not nearly on the level that he was clearly craving.

“ _ Everything  _ looks good on me,” Yeosang snapped back, fighting against Jongho’s restraints even more. His squirming was more incessant, but Jongho held him down easily. Yeosang groaned in frustration.

“I think you told me that’d you tell me what Yeosang likes, didn’t you? Yet I haven’t learned all that much.”

“Oh my God! I’ll tell you everything if you’ll just touch me!”

“Start talking and I’ll think about it.”

To punctuate his promise, Jongho started relentlessly pressing against his prostate. Yeosang let out a loud whine that quickly turned into continuous moans as Jongho continued to stimulate him just as he had asked for.

“This, this right here, for sure,” Yeosang started. “Controlling me, forcing me to stay still while you use me how you want and deny my every request unless you get something from it.”

Jongho kept going, pressing forward harshly with every thrust, going deeper and deeper until the man’s words were becoming harder to understand.

“Being—Being tied up, b-blindfolded and gagged is nice too,” he continued explaining his every kink. “Experimenting with breath play is a sure way to get me to cum quickly.”

“I noticed in the hallway,” Jongho teased but the man underneath him was too far gone to react beyond another moan of pleasure. He had to be getting close, and Jongho was going to let him but that certainly wasn’t going to be where their escapades ended.

“Coming untouched with your cock shoved deep, my throat raw from screaming your name through multiple rounds and overstimulation.” He then added: “And, God, don’t even get me started on your thighs. Let him fuck them for me, will you? You’d be surprised by how ferocious he can be with those bad boys involved.”

Jongho groaned at the picture Yeosang had painted, beginning to feel very impatient. He sped up his movements, abusing the man’s prostate as he bent down low to add his tongue to the mix. There wasn’t much room with four fingers and his tongue but the way Yeosang reacted was reward enough for his efforts and the slightly off-putting taste. His moans grew in volume. Jongho let go of his hip, letting him move to his heart’s content. Desperately, Yeosang rolled his hips, his thighs shaking quivering.

With a sharp cry of Jongho’s name, Yeosang came, clamping down on his tongue and fingers as white painted his chest and his muscles spasmed. Jongho quickly pulled away from the man, practically tearing his pants off in his attempts to get them off as fast as he possibly could. Yeosang watched him, blissed out and unable to do much but follow his movements with his eyes. Jongho wasn’t going to give him any time to recover. He’d said it himself, he liked the overstimulation and Jongho was more than willing to give it to him.

Once his clothes joined the rest on the floor completely forgotten about, he picked Yeosang up off the bed. He caught a glimpse of the man’s surprised expression before it was gone; Jongho flipped him over onto his stomach. Yeosang cried out in shock but did nothing to fight Jongho as he forced his ass into the air. Quickly, he tore open another lube packet, squirting it directly onto his own throbbing erection and rubbing it thoroughly up and down its length. Then, he lined himself up, kneeling behind him and relishing in the whispered chants of “yes, yes, yes” from Yeosang’s lips. He pushed in all the way in one fluid motion with no warning beside his hands tightening on Yeosang’s hips to pull him towards him, biting his lips to keep from moaning aloud. Yeosang had no such reservations, letting his voice reach a new volume at the addition of a much larger intrusion than just Jongho’s fingers. His hands clawed at the pillows above his head as much as they could with the restraints around his wrist as he desperately tried to get away from the overstimulation of his prostate, but Jongho certainly wasn’t going to let him get away. He had a grasp so tight on his hips he was sure it was going to leave hand-shaped bruises. Jongho felt a thrill just thinking about it.

Again, without warning, Jongho thrust into his warm, tight heat. Yeosang squeaked and moaned at every movement inside him, even with his face pressed into the pillows beneath him, his voice was loud, wanton, and completely debauched. Jongho loved every sound he dragged from the man’s mouth, such sweet, delicious sounds. Yeosang had always had a pretty voice, he should’ve known that it would sound even prettier screaming his name at every perfectly aimed thrust against his prostate.

Jongho was on cloud nine, pleasure stirring inside him, reaching heights he didn’t even know were possible. He wanted to feel more, he wanted his partner to feel more. He had to treat his precious Yeosang right, even if this wasn’t exactly him, Jongho let go of Yeosang’s hips with one hand; he could easily keep the pace one-handed anyway. Then, he reached down gripping the back of Yeosang’s neck and taking away what little freedom of movement he had left. Yeosang gasped as Jongho squeezed just enough for it to be uncomfortable.

The man’s moans and cried for more got even louder, already back to a full erection threatening to spill at any moment. Jongho wasn’t too far off either, the sight before him giving him just as much pleasure as thrusting into his wonderful ass did. When he felt his own orgasm approaching, he gave into Yeosang’s constant begging for more, desperate to see the man cum with his cock untouched for the second time that night. He pressed against his neck harder, forcing him even more roughly into the mattress and making it harder and harder to breathe, all the while not letting up on the ruthless attack of his prostate. Yeosang could do nothing but chant his name in response; Jongho could see tears leaking from his eyes, his hands gripping the headboard tightly and forcing himself back against Jongho with every thrust.

He came for a second time that night with a scream of Jongho’s name just as he had promised, his voice cracking with how raw his throat had to be now. He begged Jongho to cum with him, to bury his cock in his ass and spill inside him so he could feel it leaking out of him for hours. So many filthy words spewed, so many delectable pictures painted for Jongho’s imagination to hold on to forever. Without much of a fight, Jongho did exactly as Yeosang asked of him. Thrusting in one final time, he stayed where he was, grinding his hips flush against Yeosang’s ass until he saw white and felt a pleasure so electric it made his toes curl.

He pulled out once he was spent and the last wave of his orgasm washed over him, watching in wonder as his own semen began to leak from the man’s ass. That would be a sight he’d hold onto for a long time until he was allowed to see it again. He reached up, unfastening the belt around Yeosang’s wrist as carefully as he could, wincing slightly when he saw the harsh red lines that he’d rubbed into his skin. Yeosang seemed unbothered by the abrasions, flipping himself back over once his arms were free and latching himself onto Jongho. He laid the two of them down on the bed carefully as Yeosang kissed him once more. It was a sweet kiss, breathtaking and full of emotion, emotions that Jongho hadn’t expressed to the real Yeosang yet. It gave him hope for the future, for what was in store for him when he finally did go to his Yeosang with everything that had been building up for months. He figured there was no harm in moving up the timeline after what had just happened.

“Not bad for your first time,” the other Yeosang giggled against his mouth. “Well, your first time doing anything on that level. Yeosang is such a lucky guy.”

Jongho gave a short laugh, rolling his eyes. But then, Yeosang detached himself from Jongho, hopping off the bed and going in search of his clothes once more. Jongho felt his absence immediately, longing for the warmth and the weight of his body to come back.

“Where are you going?” He asked, hoping he wasn’t giving away how much he wanted to stay and cuddle the man in the afterglow of their orgasms.

“If we succeed tomorrow and I’m sure we will, I’m going to disappear, remember?” The other Yeosang explained. “I think I want to spend the rest of my night with the man I love, with  _ my  _ Jongho, as lovely as you’ve been tonight.”

“No, I understand,” Jongho agreed. This Yeosang wasn’t his to hold on to. He had his own Yeosang, he had to remind himself. He watched Yeosang pull his clothes on. He didn’t even bother wiping all the cum off his body or cleaning what Jongho left in his ass. Yeosang must’ve noticed him watching.

“I bet seeing your cum leaking out of me will send my Jongho into a frenzy, I’m quite excited,” the man giggled, a devious smile on his face. He felt a little bad assisting Yeosang in tormenting himself. “Take care of him, won’t you? Yeosang thinks the absolute world of you.”

“I promise.”

“Remember what I told you and you’ll send him wild, but soft and slow is always lovely too, I know how much you like that,” Yeosang continued, fixing his hair in a mirror hanging on the wall. He pulled his sleeves up a little, making sure that his new bruises were on full display with a twisted smile on his face. Then he made his way towards the door, his hand pausing on the handle before he left completely. When he turned back to look at Jongho, there was a new expression on his face. One full of anxiety and fear about what was to come. “Can I ask something of you?”

Jongho nodded, sitting up in bed.

“Remember me sometimes, yeah? The version of me,  _ this me, _ ” he said, averting his eyes as he spoke for the first time this entire night. Jongho suddenly saw a very different side of the man he’d spent the night with. A vulnerable side with the fear of what would happen once he disappeared when the timeline was fixed. “Just… whenever you’re with the real me… so I don’t disappear without a trace.”

“Of course,” Jongho agreed and he meant it when he said it. How could he forget the man who helped him come to terms with his feelings and motivate him to do something about them? Such a simple request in exchange for something so monumental.

Yeosang smiled at him, the exact smile Jongho was so used to, the one that always sent his heart fluttering away from him. And then he was gone, on to face the uncertain future. Jongho fell back into bed, uncaring that he was still completely naked, and the bed a mess. He decided then and there that when he woke up tomorrow, the first thing he’d do was find his Yeosang and kiss him senseless after confessing all his feelings. He owed that much to the other Yeosang who had helped him see the light. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate all your support so much! 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter! @AAvery151  
> Follow my Beta on Twitter! @TrashKing52  
> If you'd like to be apart of our Atiny discord server shoot me a DM on Twitter and we'll get that set up! It's seriously such a supportive chat and I love all our members so so much <3


End file.
